Las mariposas de Newt Scamander
by EmmaRDoyle
Summary: El viaje en la búsqueda de sus criaturas fantásticas de Newt Scamander continúa, esta vez acompañado por Tina. Él sabe que ella es la correcta, que quiere viajar con ella el resto de sus días. Quizás las Voidschmetterling, unas mariposas escondidas entre las ortigas, puedan ayudarle a dar ese paso.


Newt estaba terminando de preparar la sopa de ortigas en el hornillo de la tienda de campaña. Desde que habían estado en Finlandia un mes atrás, Tina prácticamente no quería comer otra cosa. Tampoco es como si él fuera un gran cocinero, así que mientras ella no quisiera otro plato, la suerte estaba de su parte.

Miró hacia el salón donde estaba la chica sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido, gesto que Newt había observado que la chica hacía cuando estaba realmente llevaba puesto un pijama de franela azul clarito y su bufanda de Hufflepuff alrededor del cuello. Sonrió como un idiota. Newt sabía que hacía bastante más frío que en Nueva York pero no quería reconocerle a Tina que haber comenzado ese viaje por la península escandinava en invierno había sido una mala idea.

Se revolvió el pelo nervioso. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que su estudio sobre esas pequeñas mariposas se alargaría tanto. El efecto somnífero del zumbido de las Voidschmetterling conseguía que la mayoría de las veces se quedara dormido en mitad del bosque hasta que a la mañana siguiente Tina iba a buscarle.

Volvió a mirarla, esta vez fijándose en la sombra que las pestañas de la chica creaban sobre sus pómulos. Él no era un experto en el amor, ni siquiera sabía como comportarse de una manera socialmente aceptada cuando estaba con más gente alrededor pero sabía que ese sentimiento que tenía siempre que la miraba era amor.

Y no un amor como el que había sentido por Leta, que había sido sórdido y en el que el único que había dado algo en esa relación había sido él. Tina y él se complementaban, no como las piezas de un puzzle, pero sí de esa manera en la que cada uno le aportaba al otro de aquello que carecía.

Las palabras de Queenie se habían quedado grabadas en su mente. Y durante el viaje parecía que la legeremente conseguía meterse en sus pensamientos repitiéndoselo de nuevo. Por eso, cuando habían estado en Suecia, se había vuelto loco escapándose para ir a comprar un anillo de compromiso. Anillo de compromiso que seguía escondido en el bolso de su abrigo, recordándole cada vez que la cajita le rozaba el muslo que quizás Tina no iba a querer estar siempre a su lado viajando si no hacía algo ya.

—Si sigues analizándome así, voy a pensar que tu nuevo libro va a tratar sobre mí. Y que lo de las criaturas fantásticas solo fue una treta para conquistarme.

Newt apartó la mirada avergonzado, volviendo a centrarla en la sopa que estaba casi lista.

—Tampoco he dicho que me moleste que me mires así.

Tina se levantó cerrando el libro. Había notado que Newt se estaba comportando de manera extraña pero tampoco quería agobiarle. Sabía que su investigación sobre esas mariposas con nombre en alemán, lengua que parecía imposible para ella, era realmente importante y tenía la sensación de que ella a veces era más un molestia que una buena compañía.

Se acercó al chico colocando su desordenado flequillo. Next levantó su mirada fijándola en la de ella y sintió un vuelco en su estómago. Lo había dejado todo por él, su puesto en la oficina de aurores, su carrera y lo más importante, a su hermana tan solo por estar con él perdidos en un bosque de álamos de Suecia. Si eso no era amor, era una fase de locura transitoria. Tina sintió que era el momento perfecto para comentarle al inglés esa idea que llevaba varios días paseándose por su cabeza.

—Newt...ummm...quizás te parezca una locura pero, he pensado que quizás...

Newt sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, si era ella quien daba el primer paso, pedirle matrimonio sería mucho más fácil. Newt metió su mano en el bolsillo tocando el suave terciopelo de la cajita que contenía la caja. Podría hincar su rodilla en el suelo ahora y hacerlo, así, rápidamente.

—¿Sí, Tina?

—He pensado que quizás podría acompañarte mientras observas a tus mariposas. Aquí de noche me siento bastante sola si no duermo contigo así que...me pareció buena idea.

La cara de Newt se iluminó con una enorme sonrisa. La última vez que Tina le había acompañado, la chica se había caído por un pequeño barranco hechizada por las auroras boreales. Que Tina quisiera volver a salir con él a descubrir era mucho mejor que cualquier otra cosa, incluso mejor que estar disfrutando con ella de este viaje.

—¡Claro! ¡Sin ningún problema!¡Podemos ir ahora mismo si quieres!

Newt fue casi corriendo hacia la puerta de la tienda de campaña. Tina no pudo evitar sonreír, le encantaba verle emocionado.

—Newt...antes tendremos que cenar. ¡Además, no puedo ir en pijama! Tengo que cambiarme.

—Ah, sí...—Newt se revolvió el cabello entrecerrando los ojos—sí, claro. Tienes razón, ya sabes que hay veces que...bueno...tú me entiendes.

Claro que lo hacía. Tina aún no tenía muy claro como es que se había enamorado de él pero se entendían el uno al otro sin necesidad de palabras. Quizás la sopa de ortigas tenía bastante que ver.

* * *

Tina seguía los exactos pasos de Newt tal y como él le había dicho antes de se metieran en aquella hondonada llena de ortigas. Ella no sabía lo que buscaban exactamente, sabía que eran una especial de mariposas regordetas por los dibujos de Newt pero nunca las había visto en Central Park.

Newt se paró en seco, girándose hacia ella. Tenía una sonrisa tímida en los labios, como siempre que compartía con ella algo que realmente le importaba.

—Hemos llegado. Quiero avisarte de que en ciertas situaciones, las Voidschmetterling pueden producir cierta somnolencia en algunas personas. Si sienes que te está entrando el sueño, no dudes en decírmelo, no me gustaría que te cayeras aquí. Podrías hacerte daño y la tienda de campaña está bastante lejos.

—Pero...¿tus mariposas son peligrosas?

Newt la miró confundido. No podía creerse que Tina estuviera diciendo eso. Sin embargo, lo que más le confundía era la sonrisa de Tina.

—¡Te estoy tomando el pelo!¡Sé que tus criaturas no son peligrosas! Tan solo son seres incomprendidos, como tú, chico inglés.

—Hay veces que no entiendo tu humor americano, Tina. Creo que tengo que trabajar más en ello. Bueno, espero que te gusten mis mariposas, como dices tú.

Newt se apartó dejando que los ojos de Tina se fascinaran con miles de luces color lavanda que zumbaban alegremente entre las ortigas. Tina quiso acercarse, pero no estaba segura. Enterró su nariz en la bufanda de Newt que tanto le gustaba observando atentamente como esas criaturas se movían sin aparente orden entre la maleza.

Newt sabía que Tina quería acercarse más pero no se atrevía. Y a él le encantaba ser quien le descubriera ese mundo de criaturas fantásticas. La tomó de la mano colocándose ambos sobre una roca plana que estaba casi justo en el centro donde él se había quedado dormido varias veces. Se quedó mirándola a ella, fascinado por la ilusión que en ese momento llenaba la cara de Tina. No podía ser más hermosa.

—Newt...son preciosas. Me encanta.

—Sí, si que eres preciosa.

Parecía que Tina no se había dado cuenta de sus palabras y Newt se sintió aliviado. Las pequeñas luces bailaban a su alrededor. Tina sentía como acariciaban las yemas de sus dedos mientras que su mente se liberaba de todos los malos pensamientos que la perseguían, sentía su cerebro quedándose completamente vacío, en paz. Ese momento era de ellos dos, de nadie más. Aún sabiendo que podía caerse en un montón de esas ortigas que quizás podían aprovechar para hacer más sopas, quiso girar sobre sí misma sintiéndose niña de nuevo.

Newt no podía dejar de mirarla, nunca se había podido imaginar que Tina podría quedarse tan maravillada por esas mariposas que él había descubierto en aquella exposición de París un año atrás. Siguió con sus ojos miel los distintos puntos de luz lavanda que la rodeaban.

Y entonces Newt supo que era el momento, que era ahora o nunca. Bueno, quizás tal vez no nunca, pero si que si no lo hacía ahora dejaría que pasara un tiempo prudente antes de volver a atreverse. Fue detrás de la chica, tomándola de la mano delicadamente ayudándola con el último de sus giros.

Tina tardó un par de segundos en poder centrar su mirada sobre Newt sin que la imagen se moviera de manera borrosa. Sonrió llenando de la última pizca de valor que el magizoologista necesitaba.

Newt se arrodilló, sin soltar la mano de Tina. Por un momento ella quiso apartar su mano, pero la calma que las Voidschmetterling producían en ella fue lo que la tenía sedada, lo que la autoconvencía de que todo iría bien. Miró a Newt, que parecía estar teniendo una pelea consigo mismo y con el bolsillo de su abrigo.

—Un momento, Tina. ¡Merlín, esto no tendría que estar pasando! ¡Maldito abrigo!

Después de batallar por lo que a él le pareció una eternidad, finalmente pudo sacar el pequeño estuche. Acarició el terciopelo azul marino antes de mirar a Tina. Respiró profundamente, no había manera de levantarse ahora sin darle una explicación creíble a la chica.

—Tina...esto puede parecerte una locura pero...pero...no creo que encuentre a nadie que me entienda como tú ni que me acompañe hasta el último rincón del mundo por unas dichosas mariposas. Sé que no somos perfectos, que nunca aceptarás que Hogwarts es mejor que Ilvermornypero aún así...¿Querrías casarte conmigo?

Newt abrió la cajita, cerró los ojos esperando la respuesta de la chica. Sin embargo, se quedó sorprendido al escuchar la risa divertida de Tina. Abrió un ojo para encontrarse con Tina completamente roja intentando aguantar la risa.

—Me gustaría decirte que sí, Newt pero...es que...no hay anillo.

—¡¿Cómo?!

Newt miró dentro del estuche para encontrárselo completamente vacío.

—¡Maldito niffler! ¡Estoy seguro de que fue él, por eso le encontré fuera de su hábitat!

Tina se agachó tomándole por el mentón. Newt se fijó en lo mucho que los ojos de la chica brillaban antes de que sus labios se juntaran en un beso que sellaba ese compromiso en el que el anillo había caído en manos de ese dichoso niffler.

Newt acunó la cara de Tina entre sus manos, queriendo demostrarle todo lo que no sabía decir con palabras en ese beso. Se inclinó tanto hacia ella que ambos acabaron tumbados sobre el suelo sin importarles el frío o que su piel rozase las urticantes ortigas.

Se separaron mirándose como si estuvieran descubriendo algo nuevo uno del otro. Newt no pudo resistirse a colocar ese mechón rebelde del cabello de Tina detrás de su oreja. Tina sonrió, acariciando el rostro del chico terminando en sus labios. Casi como por arte de magia, porque había veces que la vida era así, una de las pequeñas mariposas lavanda se posó en su dedo corazón. Ambos se miraron sonriendo, mientras siguieran descubriendo juntos, no les hacía falta anillo alguno.

—Parece que tus mariposas quieren ayudarte a que te diga que sí a tu idea loca de casarnos.

—Pero, ¿lo harás?

Tina vio como la mariposa emprendía de nuevo su gracioso vuelo en la noche. Miró a Newt, el entorno parecía casi idílico.

—Ya he cruzado el Atlántico por estar a tu lado, ¿no? Un poco más de locura no creo que nos haga daño.

Newt sonrió juntando su frente con la de ella volviéndola a besar. Eran dos locos felices de estar juntos.


End file.
